


Drabble: I Want

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-06
Updated: 2003-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

I want to lay you down on soft grass. I want to strip you slowly of all your clothes. I want to kiss all your scars. I want to heal all your bruises. I want to kiss down your body until I reach my prize.

I never thought it would happen like this. Instead of grass there is blood-soaked dirt. Instead of clothes, Orc arrows. I kiss your forehead, not your scars. These wounds you received will never heal. There are too many bruises for me to even see. And I know I can't save you.

Though I want to.


End file.
